1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to detecting systems and, particularly, to a detecting system for detecting the connection of two connectors and two connector assemblies having same.
2. Description of Related Art
Connectors are widely used in electronic devices such as computer systems for transmitting signals. It is very important to detect if two connectors have been substantially fully mated so that signals can be transmitted between two electronic devices or two components of an electronic device.
The connector generally includes two status pins. The two status pins are shorter than the other pins of the connector. Normally, if the two status pins of the two connectors are connected properly, that means the two connectors are connected completely. However, the two status pins being connected properly only means the connector is mechanical connected, thus user cannot be certain that all pins of the connector is electrically connected properly.
What is needed, therefore, is a detecting system for two connectors to overcome the above-described problem.